hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1000 BC Atlantic hurricane season
The 1000 BC Atlantic hurricane season was a relatively active season. The season began on June 1, 1000 BC, and it ended on November 30, 1000 BC, dates of which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Overall, the 1000 BC Atlantic hurricane season produced 16 tropical cyclones, of which 14 developed into tropical storms; six storms attained hurricane intensity, and two hurricanes further reached major hurricane status. The activity in this season was much above average, as an average season 3,000 years ago produced only 8 storms, due to slightly cooler waters than today. The strongest hurricane of the season was Hurricane Nine, which attained Category 4 intensity out in open waters. Hurricane Nine only affected the Cape Verde Islands and Bermuda. None of the storms caused any damage or deaths, due to the human population being very low and the population of areas surrounding the Atlantic basin also being extremely low on this timescale. However, a couple of ancient tribes were slightly affected by some of the storms this season, but no deaths or damage resulted. Season summary Pre-season The season began with Tropical Storm One, which formed on May 28 and dissipated May 31, and affected the Carolinas and surrounding areas. No other storms formed in the pre-season. June In June, 2 storms, Hurricane Two and Tropical Storm Three, formed. Hurricane Two was a Category 1 hurricane that affected the Lesser Antilles and the Carolinas, and Tropical Storm Three didn't affect land. Tropical Storm Three crossed over to July. July The month began with Tropical Storm Three in the northwestern Atlantic. July saw only 2 storms form, Tropical Storm Four and Tropical Depression Five. Tropical Storm Four affected Mexico, and Tropical Depression Five affected Texas. August The activity of this season rapidly increased once August came, and 6 storms formed in the month. They were Hurricane Six, Hurricane Seven, Tropical Storm Eight, Hurricane Nine, Tropical Depression Ten, and Tropical Storm Eleven. Hurricane Six was a Category 2 that affected Florida and the U.S Gulf Coast, Hurricane Seven was a Category 1 that didn't affect land, Tropical Storm Eight didn't affect land, Hurricane Nine was a Category 4 Cape-Verde type hurricane that affected the Cape Verdes and Bermuda, Tropical Depression Ten affected Mexico, and Tropical Storm Eleven affected Texas and Louisiana. TS 11 crossed over into September. September The month started with Tropical Storm Eleven approaching landfall on the Gulf Coast of the U.S. Activity quieted down significantly in this month, with only 2 storms forming, Hurricane Twelve and Tropical Storm Thirteen. Hurricane Twelve was a Category 2 that affected the Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Cuba, Jamaica, and Central America, and Tropical Storm Thirteen didn't affect land. October In October, 2 storms formed, Tropical Storm Fourteen and Hurricane Fifteen. Tropical Storm Fourteen affected Central America and Hurricane Fifteen was a Category 3 that affected Central America, the Yucatan Peninsula, Cuba, and Florida. November The season ended with Tropical Storm Sixteen, which slightly affected Bermuda. No other storms formed in November. ---- Overall, this season was very active, especially for the time. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:TS text:One (TS) from:19/06/2013 till:24/06/2013 color:C1 text:Two (C1) from:29/06/2013 till:02/07/2013 color:TS text:Three (TS) from:11/07/2013 till:13/07/2013 color:TS text:Four (TS) from:25/07/2013 till:26/07/2013 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:03/08/2013 till:09/08/2013 color:C2 text:Six (C2) from:07/08/2013 till:13/08/2013 color:C1 text:Seven (C1) from:12/08/2013 till:14/08/2013 color:TS text:Eight (TS) barset:break from:18/08/2013 till:29/08/2013 color:C4 text:Nine (C4) from:24/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:30/08/2013 till:02/09/2013 color:TS text:Eleven (TS) from:06/09/2013 till:14/09/2013 color:C2 text:Twelve (C2) from:20/09/2013 till:23/09/2013 color:TS text:Thirteen (TS) from:08/10/2013 till:11/10/2013 color:TS text:Fourteen (TS) from:16/10/2013 till:25/10/2013 color:C3 text:Fifteen (C3) from:06/11/2013 till:09/11/2013 color:TS text:Sixteen (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November List of storms Tropical Storm One Tropical Storm One formed on May 28 northeast of the Bahamas, 4 days before the official start of the season. It gradually strengthened to its peak of 50 mph/996 mbar, before making landfall on the Outer Banks of North Carolina early on May 31. The storm quickly weakened over land before dissipating later that day. TS One, as well as all the storms below, did not cause any damage or deaths, due to the human population in North America being very low in 1000 BC. Hurricane Two Hurricane Two formed near the Lesser Antilles on June 19. It struck Puerto Rico as a tropical storm, before strengthening into a hurricane north of Hispaniola. It reached its peak as a strong Category 1 with 90 mph winds, before making landfall in the Carolinas as a 60 mph tropical storm. Over land, it dissipated on June 24. Tropical Storm Three Tropical Storm Three formed southeast of Bermuda on June 29, strengthened to a peak of 60 mph/994 mbar, and dissipated on July 2 over cooler waters and wind shear. It didn't affect land. Tropical Storm Four A tropical wave crossed the Yucatan, before becoming Tropical Storm Four on July 11 in the Bay of Campeche. It strengthened to its peak of 50 mph and 997 mbar before making landfall in what is today Veracruz, Mexico. TS Four rapidly dissipated over Mexico's high mountains. Tropical Depression Five Tropical Depression Five formed close to Texas on July 25, and made landfall southwest of what is today Houston, Texas, without ever strengthening into a tropical storm. It dissipated over Texas on July 26. Hurricane Six A tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Six on August 3 hundreds of miles north of Hispaniola. Gradual strengthening took place along its westward track, and it made landfall in central Florida as an 80 mph hurricane on August 6. Six weakened over land, but once it went into the Gulf of Mexico, it began to strengthen again. Six reached its peak of 105 mph/975 mbar before making landfall in Louisiana early on August 9. The storm quickly weakened over land, and dissipated late that night. Hurricane Seven Seven formed on August 7 south of the Cape Verdes. It gradually strengthened as it moved westward and then turned northward, and reached a peak of 85 mph/983 mbar early on August 10. Seven turned towards the northwest and weakened, before dissipating on August 13 in the open Atlantic, hundreds of miles southwest of the Azores. Tropical Storm Eight Tropical Storm Eight developed on August 12 west of the Cape Verde Islands. Little strengthening took place along its westward track, and it peaked at 45 mph/998 mbar. After that, wind shear began to tear the system apart, and Eight dissipated on August 14 without affecting land. Hurricane Nine Following the track of a classic Cape-Verde type hurricane, Nine formed on August 18 near the Cape Verdes. After bringing rain to the islands, it slowly strengthened as it moved westward, and by August 22, it was a hurricane in the central Atlantic. Nine continued to strengthen, and soon became a major hurricane due to favorable conditions. Moving northwestward, it attained a peak of 150 mph/936 mbar late on August 24. After that, it threatened Bermuda, and began to weaken. Nine passed near Bermuda as a Category 3 and turned northeastward. The storm continued to weaken and it dissipated on August 29. Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Ten formed in the Bay of Campeche on August 24. Since it was close to land, almost no strengthening took place before making landfall near what is today Veracruz, Mexico early on August 25. A few hours after landfall, TD Ten dissipated over land. Tropical Storm Eleven Tropical Storm Eleven formed in the Gulf of Mexico on August 30. Slight strengthening took place as it moved slowly northward. Eleven peaked at 50 mph/997 mbar before making landfall in Louisiana on September 1. It quickly weakened over land before dissipating early on September 2. Hurricane Twelve The 12th storm of the season developed on September 6 near the Windward Islands. It moved through the Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, and Jamaica as a tropical storm, and strengthened into a hurricane once it started to leave Jamaica. Hurricane Twelve further intensified to a Category 2 and reached a peak of 105 mph/976 mbar before making landfall near Belize early on September 13. The storm quickly weakened over land before dissipating on September 14. Tropical Storm Thirteen Tropical Storm Thirteen formed hundreds of miles southwest of the Cape Verde Islands on September 20. It gradually strengthened to a peak of 50 mph/996 mbar as it moved westward in the central Atlantic, before dissipating on September 23 after being ripped apart by wind shear. It didn't affect land. Tropical Storm Fourteen Fourteen formed on October 8 in the western Caribbean. It strengthened to its peak of 60 mph/994 mbar as it was beginning to affect Central America. The storm made landfall on the northern coast of Honduras, and then dissipated. Hurricane Fifteen The 15th storm of the season formed on October 16 in the southwestern Caribbean. Rapid intensification ensued, and it became a Category 3 on October 19. It reached a peak of 125 mph/954 mbar north of Honduras. The storm later made landfall in the Yucatan as a Category 2 as it turned northward, and then it weakened further to a Category 1. Once it emerged into the Gulf of Mexico, Hurricane Fifteen restrengthened into a Category 2, and reached a secondary peak intensity of 105 mph/972 mbar. Fifteen then made landfall near what is today Cape Coral, Florida, and over land, it started to weaken rapidly. It dissipated on October 25, and its remnants moved back out into the Atlantic and began to follow the east coast, before merging with a large system that would later become a massive nor-easter. Tropical Storm Sixteen Tropical Storm Sixteen formed south of Bermuda on November 6. It moved rapidly northeast, and quickly strengthened to a peak of 70 mph/991 mbar. After it almost reached hurricane status, Sixteen quickly weakened, and dissipated on November 9 out in the open waters of the north-central Atlantic. Storm names Since this season happened long before people tracked hurricanes and gave them names, the hurricanes are just numbered, like this: "One", "Two", "Three", and so on. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 1000 BC Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, and areas affected. This table doesn't include damage and death tolls, due to there being no deaths or damage in this season. Category:Past Storms Category:Steve820's seasons